zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: the phantom sword
Direct sequel to the 2007 DS lite game phantom hourglass, the phantom sword (3DS) shares many similarities in gameplay and story. Plot The story continues from where phantom hourglass left off link and tetra vist outset island link roams around but a strange orb of energy flies over tetra and sucks her up forming into Bellum with tetra in a tentecle. Bellum now restored summons up the ghost ships remains restoring them link then follows grabbing onto one as bellum is flying away bellum shakes link repeatly while flying away from outset island. Eventually link falls off right onto linebeck's ship and so continues the adventure! Link linebeck and ciela search for the power crystals after meeting with the ocean king. Eventually they defeat Bellum. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! Islands Outset Island Description: Just like in wind waker except for the DS style view Fairy woods Description: very spooky monster-infested woods, and fairies! Fairy Woods Bonus Quest: Lost Piggies Goal: Link must collect all six Moinks and return them to the lady with the pig pen. Reward: Big green rupee Enemies: Red Chuchus, Miniblins, rats and Keese Fairy Woods: 1st visit Goal: Get through! Enemies: See above Fairy Woods: 2nd visit Goal: See above Enemies: Red Chuchus, Miniblins, Mokoblins, false fairies, rats and Keese Fairy Woods: 3rd visit Goal: You know what Enemies: Red Chuchus, Mokoblins, Yellow Chuchus, Moblins ,false fairies, rats and Keese Fairy Woods: 4th visit Goal: Do I have to say? Enemies: Red Chuchus, Mokoblins, Yellow Chuchus, Moblins , Green Chuchus ,false fairies, rats and Keese Phantom Temple Description: basic phantom-infested temple Phantom Temple: 1st visit Goal: get to end! Enemies: Phantoms Phantom Temple: 2nd visit Goal: get the NW sea chart Enemies: Phantoms, Swift Phantoms and Phantom Eyes Phantom Temple: 3rd visit Goal: get the SE sea chart Enemies: Phantoms, Swift Phantoms, Torch Phantoms, Ice Phantoms, Marauder Phantoms, Gold Phantoms, Wizzrobes and Phantom Eyes Phantom Temple: 4th visit Goal: Get the NE sea chart Enemies: Swift Phantoms, Torch Phantoms, Ice Phantoms, Marauder Phantoms, Gold Phantoms, Watcher Phantoms, Phantom mines, Wizzrobes and Phantom Eyes Isle of Blaze Description: A volcanic monster-infested island the young girl Ariella is revealed as the sage of the ruby power crystal. Fire Temple Link and Ciela collect the bow and arrow after passing through 2 floors. Just after Link and Ciela reach a strange empty room. Suddenly the door closes and Big Fire Chuchu appears. Link must avoid Big Fire Chuchu, which is difficult in the small room, and shoot him with the bow to stun him then slash him, repeating this tree times defeated the mini-boss. Eventually link reaches the boss room in the center fire blazes, suddenly the door closes and Magog Fiery Robed Djinn emerges from the flame. Magog will fly around summoning fireballs and teleporting link must shoot one of his four eyes when they are open to stun him and douse his flame, in a very simmilar way to Big Fire Chuchu, then slash him this must be repeated four times and magog flies and shoots fireballs and teleports faster and faster. After defeating him he turns into ruby power crystal which fuses with the phantom sword giving link the ability to flame his sword in a way reminiscent of phantom hourglass's spirit of power's ability. Enemies: Red Chuchus, Yellow Chuchus, Fire Chuchus, Geozard and Red Bubbles Isle of Gale Description: A dusty island full mini-cyclones and strong winds. The strange bird people the Rito live here, an ambitious young Rito Icarus is revealed as the sage of the diamond power crystal. The Rito fear a 'Great Wind Spirit' that lives in the wind temple on the mountain top Mountain Path Link and Icarus (and Cielia) travel up the mountain path encountering bomb plants strange owl-head-levers that have a habit of mysteriously vanishing. Enemies: Red Chuchu, Yellow Chuchu, Wind Chuchu, Kargaroks, rats and keese Wind Temple Link makes full use of Icarus's abilities as a rito to help him in the wind temple. Eventually link reaches a room with multiple platforms suspended above a huge chasm with spikes on the bottom. Then wind Armourock (a giant white-armoured octorock on a cyclone) appears and link must battle him. Wind Armourock will fly around over room spitting rocks, link must hurl a bomb from a bomb plant at him when he is not above the platforms to make him fall on the spikes. Because of his armour making him fall on the platforms, then slashing him is pointless. After three falls he is defeated giving link the copter, a strange hand-held helicopter device. You can fly up by blowing into the Ds then using the stylus to control your descent. After clearing some more floors link reaches the roof which is styled like wind armourock's except with no spikes and three layers of floating platforms. Link hears a screech and a shadow descends over him he looks up to see Garudarok Mystical Wind Bird. Link must use the copter to fly around avoiding Garudarok's wind gusts, mini cyclones, flocks of kargaroks and his swooping until he can copter onto his back then link must slash until garudarok shakes him off. This must be repeated five times until the mighty Garudarok is defeated turning into the clear diamond power crystal which gains link the ability to turn into an unstoppable whirling tornado. Return to outset island (see fairy woods 2nd visit and phantom temple 2nd visit) Isle of Stone Link arrives finding tribes of gorons they say none of them have dared venture into the earth temple after a huge monster settled there.